


Free Like A Bird

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Zuko Angst, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zuko had been searching for the Avatar for years, but what if he himself is the Avatar?On his journey to discover which way he wants to take in life, the banished prince makes friends, enemies andhas to deal with his internal struggles, but at the end the most important question he has to face is what will he do when he stands in the final battle against his father?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first serious attempt at writing something! If you enjoy it leave a kudo or comment :D

 

 The ship was swaying heavily in the storm, but that didn’t stop the young prince. After all his quest for the Avatar had to continue and he wouldn’t be so weak to back down just because of a light storm.

  
"Do not stop!" Zuko shouted angrily at the few crew members still left on deck. Most of the others had declared him insane once again and therefor had been sent inside. Everybody knew how tricky storms at the North Pole were, even more so for those who weren’t equipped right. "If you’re to afraid to continue, I will do it myself!" He bellowed as he stomped forward. From the corner of his eye, he could see his uncle shaking his head in silence. They all knew that trying to stop Zuko would only end in more stubborness.

  
It wasn’t until another huge wave crashed against the ship, which almost sent a few of the remaining men off the ship that Zuko saw the danger of continuing. It was a lost cause. He turned back, a scowl on his face. "Get inside! But don’t-" He didn’t get to say anything more as an even bigger wave crashed against the ship and even though Zuko did have a good stance, even he couldn’t keep standing. Zuko let out a loud yelp when he was thrown off his feet, but the water contnued to hit their ship.

  
Zuko could only hear his uncle shouting for him once, before another wave hit him right off the ship along with some of the other men. His eyes widened as he fell into the water, the cold seeping through his clothes immediately. He wasn’t the best swimmer and not being able to take another breath before he was pulled under again, the banished prince struggled for air as he went down. He could feel the water enter his mouth and his nose after a while and while he wanted to cough, he wasn’t able to. In this moment Zuko was sure he was going to die, but he didn’t want to. Not like this. He could almost hear his sister laughing at his demise and his father’s disappointment and so, he fought once more to swim up. The boy felt lightheaded though and it wasn’t long before he felt nothing but the coldness of his clothes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Katara and Sokka had been fishing for hours with little to no results.

  
"Look, Sokka, I got one!"

Katara proudly exclaimed as a fish rose up in a bubble of water, but as usual her brother didn’t even look up.

  
"Yeah, right. Leave the fishing to me, Katara and stop with your weird magic thing."

  
The bubble burst, the water pouring down at Sokka and drenching him in a matter of seconds. Katara let out an angry huff while she glared at her brother. She knew it was a lost cause to reason with Sokka and so, she just observed the landscape hoping, hoping that maybe she would see something, like a penguin or something else but what she found in the distance let her gasp.

  
"Oh my god, Sokka."

  
Katara breathed out, her eyes wide when her brain finally made sense of what she was seeing.

  
"Ugh. What is wrong with you? Can’t you justt let me hunt in peace? I told you not to-"

  
Sokka blinked understanding what his sibling had been on about. There was a body on the ice not so far away from them. He couldn’t actually tell if the person was alive or not, but a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. The two glanced at each other before they rowed to the shore as quickly as possible. Sokka was the first out of the boat and ran as quick as he was able to. He turned the body overto find a boy, probably as old as him with the pale skin and a horrible scar over one one of his eyes. His sister was faster to spring into action, immediately searching for a pulse and surprisingly still finding one.

  
"He’s alive. Sokka, we have to do something."

  
She shouted while pressing hard on the boy’s chest, so he would cough out water and hopefully wake up. With a start the boy did , choking out water and gasping for air.

  
"What’s your name? Where are you from and what happened to you?"

  
Sokka asked once the guy had calmed down and was breathing heavily normally. He watched as the boy shook his head, a confused expression on his face.

 

 

  
"I don’t know.."


End file.
